


A Very Routine Procedure

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [51]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, lucky clover diner universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Elijah is nervous about Cocoa and Irish being spayed.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/592381
Kudos: 3





	A Very Routine Procedure

**Author's Note:**

> Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge Prompt: pain.

[ ](https://imgur.com/yMkA9KL)

When it was time to have Cocoa and Irish spayed, they decided to have both surgeries done at the same time, but Elijah was very nervous about the procedures. “Are you sure they won’t be in any pain?” he asked.

“They’ll be under anesthesia,” Sean assured him. “They may be a bit dopey until the anesthesia wears off, but after that they should be just fine.”

“Are you sure?” Elijah asked anxiously.

“Spaying is probably the surgery most often performed by vets,” Sean told him. “It’s not as simple as if the cats were males, but it’s still a very routine procedure.”

Sean turned out to be right, but when they picked up the cats after work, Elijah was still very anxious, so much so that he didn’t leave their sides once he and Sean took Cocoa and Irish out of their carriers and put the still groggy cats onto their beds. Even though he thought Elijah was over-reacting, Sean said nothing, not even when Elijah ate his dinner on the floor next to the cats.

At eleven o’clock Sean asked from the bedroom, “Are you coming to bed?”

“I’m going to stay here,” Elijah replied, “just in case they need anything.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. I just want to make sure they’re all right.”

Sean sighed. “Would you feel better if they slept in bed with us?”

“You wouldn’t mind?”

“If it would make you feel better, then it’s fine with me.”

So they slept with their two fur babies between them, giving them plenty of room, and when morning came and they climbed on his chest and began licking his face, Elijah was finally convinced that Cocoa and Irish were all right.


End file.
